


In the Brig

by spacehussy



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Sexual Humor, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacehussy/pseuds/spacehussy
Summary: By the time he arrived, the monitoring station was far more crowded than Magnus was strictly comfortable with. Even if Galvatron and Cyclonus were currently their prisoners, they didn't deserve to be gawked at by their captors. Even if he knew they probably could care less what the Autobots witnessed them doing, it was the principle of the thing.





	In the Brig

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt during the Cyclonus Prompt Parties on LJ, "Cyclonus in an Autobot brig (with or without Galvatron)". Story turned out to be mostly humorous :') 
> 
> Contains some references to nonspecific (rough) robot sex and kissing

For the third time in a joor, the brig pinged Ultra Magnus' comm. He sighed, answering it brusquely. "Let me guess."  
  
"They're doing it again," said Springer. "We tried electrifying the the cell but, uh, they didn't seem to care."  
  
Of course not. Magnus resisted the urge to sigh again. "I'll be right there."  
  


* * *

  
By the time he arrived, the monitoring station was far more crowded than Magnus was strictly comfortable with. Even if Galvatron and Cyclonus were currently their prisoners, they didn't deserve to be gawked at by their captors. Even if he knew they probably could care less what the Autobots witnessed them doing, it was the principle of the thing.  
  
Resetting his vocalizer got most of the nosy spectators out of the room, at least, leaving Magnus alone with Rodimus and Springer. They looked over at him and he could read much from their reactions to the monitor. Springer seemed flustered but Rodimus was grinning and doing a terrible job at hiding it. Always a good sign.   
  
Magnus glanced at the monitor and regretted it instantly. It was a little more than a frenzy of purple, but he could make out Cyclonus crushed against the wall with Galvatron's hands on his wings-  
  
"So, what do we do now?" Springer interrupted his train of thought and Magnus wasn't sure how to answer.   
  
Catching the two of them had been difficult enough, and having them in separate cells had been far more unmanageable. Upon waking in an Autobot cell without his lieutenant, all Galvatron did was break into Cyclonus' cell. The brig guards were mystified.  
  
(Rodimus' suggestion that he had chewed through the bars was dismissed, but Magnus wondered.)  
  
For the most part they weren't causing trouble anyway, seemingly content to frag the boredom away. Eventually, however, they would turn their attentions to other matters, such as escaping, killing Autobots, destroying Cybertron...   
  
For an awkwardly long time, the three of them watched the monitor. Not only had the room grown unbearably silent, but the temperature had risen noticeably. Just when Magnus was sure he couldn't take it another instant, Rodimus made an odd, appreciative sound.   
  
"That's hot," said Rodimus plainly. When they turned to stare at him, he offered nothing more than a shrug. "What? Someone had to say it."   
  
It was... something, all right. It had been one thing to be aware of a sexual component to Galvatron's relationship with his lieutenant; it was quite another to watch them frag enthusiastically on the monitor. While in Autobot captivity, no less.   
  
"They're just going to get out anyway, we can't hold them for long," Rodimus continued. He was staring at Magnus curiously, as though expecting some reaction.   
  
"That's not helpful, Prime," Magnus said wearily.   
  
"No, but he's right." Springer shrugged. "Want me to try electrifying the cell again?"  
  
"They seemed to like that, though-"  
  
Magnus held up a hand, stopping Rodimus where he was. If the hiccup in his core systems at the suggestion was any indicator, he was better off not knowing.  
  
"Well, has anyone tried asking them to stop?" he asked. Rodimus and Springer glanced at each other in silence. "All right then. I'm heading down to the brig."  
  
As he turned to leave, Rodimus chuckled. "Try not to get pulled into a threeway."  
  
Magnus couldn't come up with a very clever retort to that, so he ignored it. As he got down to the brig level, he was relieved to find they were done. For now. The only thing more awkward than requesting the two of them to stop interfacing would have been to interrupt them to do it.   
  
There was only one berth in the cell, on the small side even for an Autobot frame. Cyclonus sat there, looking incredibly comfortable, for a prisoner. His shoulder was sporting a fresh finger-shaped gouges and his right antenna had seen better days, but he smiled nonetheless. Galvatron stood away from him, his back to the wall and eerily calm, watching Magnus as he approached.   
  
"I realize this may seem like a strange request..." Magnus began, with painful awkwardness, "but may I ask that you refrain from interfacing, until your release is negotiated?"  
  
Although Magnus sensed the Decepticon "negotiation" would look a lot more like a giant hole in the wall of their cell, it didn't hurt to ask.  
  
"What business of it is yours, Autobot?" Galvatron sneered.   
  
_Because the guards are finding all the screaming distracting_ , Magnus thought in frustration. _Because I haven't been able to get Rodimus out of the monitoring station all day._  
  
Nothing Galvatron particularly cared about. Magnus held up his hands, giving up. He tried. Being near them was making his plating tingle uncomfortably; largely, he hoped, from the heavy charge in the air. Just as he was backing away to leave, motion caught his optic. Cyclonus was standing now, peering at him through the bars.   
  
"Were you watching?" Cyclonus asked archly, although it seemed he already knew the answer.   
  
"No," said Magnus, far too quickly. Softly, he added, "Not _watching_."  
  
Cyclonus merely smiled at him, nothing more than a twitch of his mouth. "But you did look."  
  
"I saw enough." Immediately, it seemed like the wrong thing to say, because Cyclonus leaned forward, almost touching the bars. They weren't currently electrified; for a moment, Magnus wasn't sure if he should apprise Cyclonus of that information.  
  
"Come here," said Cyclonus plainly – and inexplicably, Ultra Magnus did as told. The brig guards were nearby, and Cyclonus was unarmed and (somehow) trustworthy. What harm could he do? Magnus approached the cell until the bars were the only thing between them and he realized his mistake.   
  
The bars weren't electrified, the narrow space between them was far too hot, and he should have been far more surprised than he was when Cyclonus reached between the bars to gasp his helm. Fingers grazed his antennae, making him groan and lean into the touch rather than pull away.   
  
Looking past Cyclonus, he caught only a glimpse of Galvatron by the wall, his helm sparking and lips turned into a very peculiar smile.   
  
"Cyclonus," Magnus objected weakly, but Cyclonus took advantage of his brief distraction to kiss him, not gently, pushing fiercely against him until Magnus felt compelled to push back. Cyclonus moaned into his mouth, gripping his antenna harder. Magnus clutched the bars helplessly, letting go only to grip what part of Cyclonus he could reach in return. Magnus felt his fist close over Cyclonus' damaged wing and felt another flare of arousal as Cyclonus' engine rumbled in pleasure and he sagged against the bars between them.  
  
The bars, he thought. The bars were in the way. The moment it occurred to him that it was a problem, he realized he had a far bigger one: he was kissing the Decepticon second in command. In the brig, in full view of the security cameras.  
  
With a soft, disappointed moan, Magnus pulled away. It was something of a relief to see his feelings mirrored in Cyclonus' face, but there were other things to be concerned with at the moment.   
  
"Why... why did you..." His vocalizer seemed to be working perfectly, and yet he could not continue.   
  
Cyclonus chuckled incredulously. "I apologize," he said. "I assumed that is what you came here for."


End file.
